criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Economic Studies Of Death
Economic Studies Of Death is the fourty-sixth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the second one in the Cultural Center district. Characters Introduced *Sammy Chapman (Elena Smith's acquaintance) *The Wizard of Seas (Mysterious person's alias) Case Background Alan Smith had asked the player to solve Elena's suicide from ten years ago. The information he gave to the player was that Elena used to be an estate agent but later changed to a lawyer, that she had planned a surprise for his birthday but one day suddenly she got sad when she was reminded of the surprise, and that after the fire he noticed that some money had disappeared. Weeks later, when it was already February, Evan Day and the player had no work to do so they went to check on the students at university, as lessons were starting again. When they got there, they heard a man screaming and went to see what had happened. They found a dead student called Homer Tronk inside a box which was full of mosquitoes, which turned out to be the murder weapon. The killer turned out to be one of Homer's classmates, Sasha Young. Her motives were actually related to feminism and gender equality, which Homer didn't care about. She had also planned to kill her lecturer and Homer's father, Frank Hilarius, but the police started investigating and luckily she had no chance to commit a second murder. Judge Gonzalez sentenced Sasha to fourty-five years in jail with sessions with a psychologist for the next 20 years. After her trial, Evan asked the player what their plans were for Valentine's Day, which was getting closer. The next day, Lindsey Vain told the team she'd found a new lead regarding Elena Smith's suicide, which was an e-mail she received some days before she committed suicide. The e-mail talked about some business, and it said that two days before Alan's birthday, she had to send some money to this unknown person. Evan presumed that the money missing after the fire that Alan had mentioned was because of that business. The sender signed as Sammy Chapman, and in fact Lindsey noticed a strange pattern. The first letter of each line in the e-mail made up the phrase "Wizard of Seas". Victim *'Homer Tronk' (Locked up in a box with mosquitoes in a university classroom.) Murder Weapon *'Mosquitoes' Killer *'Sasha Young' Suspects Frank Hilarius (Economics lecturer) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a member of the univesity - The suspect has knowledge in economics Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a mosquito bite - The suspect wears glasses Irene Lauren (Law lecturer) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a member of the university - The suspect has knowledge in economics Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a mosquito bite Sasha Young (Economics student) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a member of the university - The suspect has knowledge in economics Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a mosquito bite - The suspect wears glasses Calvin Regent (Play-boy) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a member of the university - The suspect has knowledge in economics Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a mosquito bite Ned Forsa (Sculptor) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears glasses Killer's profile *The killer is a member of the university *The killer has a mosquito bite *The killer has knowledge in economics *The killer has black eyes *The killer wears glasses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Entomology Lessons *Investigate Economics classroom (Clues: Locked box) *Examine Locked box (Result: Open box) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Analyze Mosquitoes (12:00:00) *Ask Irene Lauren about the victim *Investigate Law classroom (Clues: Portable lightbulb) *Examine Portable lightbulb (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Sasha Young's fingerprints) *Question Sasha about the lightbulb *Talk to the economics lecturer *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: '''We're less, just us *Investigate Campus lawn (Clues: Faded note, Sculpture) *Examine Faded note (Result: Hidden message) *Analyze Hidden message (4:00:00) *Ask Frank about Justus Wesseler *Ask Sasha about Justus Wesseler *Examine Sculpture (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (4:00:00) *Talk to Calvin Regent about the sculpture *See if Ned Forsa knows about the murder *Investigate Students' seats (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Exam results grid) *Quiz Irene about the victim's fail *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) '''Chapter 3: The enigma killer *Ask Sasha about Frank's lessons *Talk to Ned once again *Interrogate Irene about the victim's exam results *Investigate University entrance (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Glass shards) *Analyze Glass shards (6:00:00) *Investigate Classroom window (Clues: Laptop) *Get Calvin out of the classroom *Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked laptop) *Talk to Frank about the victim's exam results *Analyze Laptop (3:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 2 (1 star) Art Battles 2 - The Wizard *See what Frank needs *Investigate Economics classroom (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Frank's lessons plan) *Give Frank his plan back (Reward: 18,000 coins) *Assist Irene Lauren *Investigate Law classroom (Clues: Beetle) *Examine Beetle (Result: Lytta Vesicatoria) *Talk to Irene about the beetle (Reward: Fly mask, Fly wings male/Butterfly mask, Butterfly wings female) *Ask Calvin if he's alright *Investigate Campus Lawn (Clues: Bloody bottle) *Examine Bloody bottle (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00) *Tell Calvin the analysis results (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville